


Morning Interrupted

by RenaJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay/pseuds/RenaJay
Summary: Routine is routine, until it's not.What happens when Weiss sings in the shower.





	Morning Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is my first fic and let me warn ya, I am NOT a writer. I am an EMT by trade and this was written solely to relieve stress from waiting for my National Paramedic Exam results. I passed it, and so to celebrate, I figured I'd share what I wrote so you, my dear reader can celebrate with me. A grudging thanks to LightInside for editing. On her own insistence. AKA she wouldn't let me post it until she Beta'd it. In retaliation I went through and changed things without telling her.
> 
> So the real question, what happens when the daily routine is interrupted by Weiss singing in the shower? read on to find out!

Yang was always first to wake up in the morning. She loathed the fact, but her wild mane of golden blonde hair required far more maintenance than she would like to admit. 

The alarm at her bedside had barely finished its initial blaring tone before a hand smashed it into silence. Yang groaned softly into her pillow, allowing herself thirty more seconds before lifting her head with a bleary glare toward the offending object. Another groan slipped her lips when she realized she was going to have to order a new alarm clock. Again. 

With a deep inhale, she hauled herself up into a sitting position, allowing herself the time necessary for the world to reorient itself before hopping down and gathering the items needed to shower and get ready for the day ahead. 

Yang hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the en suite bathroom. She started the water flowing in one of the four showers testing the temperature with her fingers to ensure that the water was near scalding. The blonde pulled her scroll out and with a few taps of her fingers, started her morning playlist. The open bass riff for Can’t Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake began blaring out of the bluetooth speaker that they kept in the bathroom explicitly for this purpose. Nothing like a vast variety of loud, bass-heavy music to wake you up in the morning, and to act as the non-destroyable alarm clock for the rest of the team. 

She stripped and hopped in the shower to begin her daily routine. Not long after, she heard the entrances of Blake, followed shortly by Weiss. They had strict routine too, and Yang knew theirs as well as she knew her own. Living with someone for three years will do that. Blake would get in the shower, and soon the air would be filled with the scent of minty toothpaste as she brushed her teeth. Weiss questioned the practice once and the early morning glare that resulted ensured that nobody questioned it again. Weiss would opt to brush her teeth at the sink first, before hopping in the shower.

Which left Ruby. Team leader extraordinaire and deadly scythe wielding huntress to be, woke dead last. It wasn’t unheard of for her teammates to have to dump her off her mattress in order for her to at the very least brush her teeth and be force fed pancakes before class. But today was test day, and to ensure that Ruby was awake AND alert for their early morning class, Weiss had gone through the trouble of smacking her across the face with a pillow until she whined about mornings being evil…

Most mornings were spent in near silence, grunts good morning were the only signs of life until breakfast, where coffee was sipped until life began making sense again. But as Yang’s scroll switched over to a new song, a clear, high soprano voice that had previously only been heard in private voice lessons and concert halls joined the dulcet tones of Bruno Mars.

“ I got a condo in Manhattan,  
Baby girl, what's hatnin'?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
Go pop it for a pimp, pop-pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a pimp, drop-drop it for me  
I'll rent a beach house in Miami  
Wake up with no jammies (nope)”

Yang’s eyes flew open in confusion and awe, and after the “no jammies” lyric, immediately stuck her head out into the open, using the shower curtain to protect her modesty (not that she held much in way of modesty to begin with). 

The first thing she saw was that Blake had also poked her head out to investigate, a look of utter shock on her face, and the two small cat ears on top of her head at attention and pointing in the direction of the shower at the far end of the bathroom.

The second thing she saw was a well defined silhouette of the lithe but curvy body of one Weiss Schnee, moving fluidly in time with the upbeat tune. Her hips swinging enticingly from side to side as her hands moved to tangle in her hair. Weiss’ turned under the deluge of water but never broke her rhythm of movement.

Yang felt her jaw drop at the sight, a heat flowing over her that had absolutely nothing to do with the steam filling her shower. To her unconscious delight, the singing continued.

“Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what i like  
Sex by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what i like”

The angelic voice that echoed throughout the bathroom had both Yang and Blake in a trance, one that was broken simultaneously by the sight of Ruby appearing in their peripheral visions. If Blake and Yang were entranced by the sight of Weiss as she unwittingly beckoned to their gay souls, Ruby was positively hypnotized. She didn’t seem to be completely aware of her actions as she all but floated slowly towards Weiss’ shower, eyes wide and jaw slackened. 

Yang shook her head to clear it as her big sister instincts kicked in. She caught Blake’s gaze, her own horror reflected brilliantly in the amber eyed Faunus’ expression. Both girls immediately began hissing Ruby’s name, trying to save their fearless leader from her impending doom. Yang stuck her arm out to try and snag the back of the red-tipped brunettes sleeping shirt with no luck.

Ruby took no notice of her sister and teammate, eyes only for Weiss.  
“I like it too Weiss...” she murmured.

Blake’s eyes widened impossibly further as she reached just a tad farther than her modesty curtain allowed, a perky dark nipple flashing through the air as she snagged a handful of Ruby’s shirt and yanked her back from further exploration of the bathroom.

Ruby started out of her hypnotised state and looked over at Yang, who was staring at Blake, who in turn was flushing so brightly that she threatened to overtake Ruby’s cape by several shades.

In everyone’s various states of occupied thoughts, the song ended. Weiss, who had been oblivious to the attention she had accrued stilled her body’s movements and turned. The heiress blinked her eyes open to confusing shadows seen through her own curtain. 

Many things happened at once. Ruby “eeped” softly and in a turn of red rose petals, tore herself from Blake’s grip, leaving part of her shirt still twisted firmly in the Faunus’ hand. Blake looked from the torn fragment in her hand to Yang, who’s eyes widened and hastily yanked her curtain back into place. The mortified Faunus did the same and all Weiss saw when she blinked a second time was her curtain moving in the gentle breeze brought on by Ruby’s semblance.

The white haired girl merely shrugged and played it off as a trick of the light and continued her daily routine.

The music continued to play, but was not loud enough to drown out the synchronized sound of three faucet heads being turned to cold. 

Their routine never strayed. Weiss, true to her own, stepped out of the shower and immediately knew something was off.

The normally thick steam that threatened to suffocate her every morning, was absent. Yang wasn’t yet standing at the sink ready to blow dry her hair, and Blake wasn’t standing behind the Blonde, cleaning all four of her ears with Q-tips. And most shockingly, Ruby was in a shower of her own, not still sleeping in bed for someone to flip her mattress. Weiss’ eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“What’re you dolts doing?! You’re going to make us late for our test!”

Three voices spoke out immediately

“Yup, on it W- weiss”

“Uh huh, be done in a second, chill out ice queen.”

“There’s a test today?!”

Groans from the three older students rang out into the steam free air as all the water of three showers were shut off.  
Blake and Yang tightly wrapped themselves in their towels and stepped out, both staring holes into the floor as they did so.

Ruby on the other hand, stepped out of her shower still fully clothed in her pajamas, minus the back of her shirt, drawing the attention of her three teammates.

Weiss was quick to speak.

“Ruby! What in Remnant are you doing showering with your clothes on?!”

Ruby blushed red from her chest to the tips of her ears. She promptly began fidgeting with the tips of her fingers.

“Well uhhh….I was errm...heh…” 

Then suddenly she was gone, the only thing left behind was the sound of the door slamming and the breeze of petals. 

Weiss looked to the other two remaining teammates.

“What was that all about?” she demanded “what is going on?!”

Yang glanced over at Blake, and quickly turned away blushing harder than she ever had when she realized Blake had done the same. Neither girl said anything, Yang turned for the sink and began brushing and blow drying her hair, while Blake turned towards the bedroom and closed the door behind her. 

Weiss huffed in absolute frustration.

“Why me?” she lamented to herself.

The team gathered themselves and made it down to breakfast. 

Team JNPR was already there, relief flooding all four of them when team RWBY finally showed up. 

Jaune looked at Ruby and cautiously asked the obvious.

“Are you guys okay? You’re never late for breakfast.”

Nobody said anything. Yang, Blake and Ruby studiously stared at the plates in front of them, each blushing a deeper shade of red than the other.

Weiss huffed again and stood to leave. One by one the other members of team RWBY stood as well, following Weiss’ lead out of the cafeteria, leaving the members of team JNPR to stare after them with expressions of wonder.

Ren summed up everyone’s thoughts, “We probably are better off not knowing.”

Everyone nodded their heads dubiously and stood to bus their plates.

It was going to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Be nice, I'm new to this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this fic.


End file.
